bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Gina's Co-star
Gina's Co-star 'is a minor character in [[BoJack Horseman (series)|''BoJack Horseman]]. He appears in ''A Quick One, While He's Away'', in [[Season 6|'''Season 6]].' '''He and Gina were working on the same film project together. Physical Appearance He is an African-American human man with curly dark brown hair, angled jawline, and thick eyebrows. For his role in the film, he was seen wearing a black tuxedo, with a white collared button-down undershirt, purple bow-tie, and dress shoes. Personality Very little is known about his personality. Background In [[A Quick One, While He's Away|''A Quick One, While He’s Away]], it is shown that after Philbert was canceled Gina started working on a new film with a director, Justin. While in her trailer, an upset Gina rants about the new pages in her script. She goes on to say that the content isn’t the problem, but she had spent time rehearsing what she was initially given, and that’s time she won’t get back. She then starts talking about people knocking on her trailer door and letting themselves in, saying that she doesn’t like it when people do that. Gina then questions why Justin is throwing new things at her. Justin quickly explains that the insurance company wants to cut the car chase scene, so the producers decided to add a hand-to-hand combat scene instead. Gina gets nervous about doing the stunt, and Justin explains to her that the combat scene spends more time on her face, saying that he wants to give Gina her close up. Gina asks Justin if there is choreography, and when will she learn the stunt. Justin tells her, that April will be on set, to make sure that Gina understands the stunt. Gina asks if it’s going to be safe, Justin reassures her they’re taking every precaution, and they won’t shoot the scene until Gina is a hundred percent comfortable. Gina thanks him, and tells Justin that she didn’t mean to “''bite his head off,” but she just doesn’t like being surprised. When Justin asks Gina if there was something going on, that he should know about, Gina denies it saying that she’s fine. Gina says that she’s actually being “''really cool," saying that she’s not a monster because she doesn’t like surprises. She states she is number one on the call sheet, and she deserves respect. She continues to say that she has worked on projects, where the number one on the call sheet was an actual crazy person, and she believes she’s acting really cool in comparison. Justin reassures Gina that she’s being “''so cool''” and he leaves her trailer. Once he leaves, he lets out an exasperated sigh, and an annoyed Gina tells him to at least get out of earshot before he sighs. Later that same day while filming a dance scene with her co-star, everything is going well, until her co-star dips her. She panics and screams, startling her costar causing him to drop her, and she hits her head on the floor. Gina gets upset, saying she didn’t know her costar was going to dip her, as that is not what they rehearsed. When Justin tries to tell Gina to calm down, she says all she wants is a safe work environment. When Gina’s costar asks her “''What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gina then decides to go home. She ignores Justin’s pleas for her to stay, as he explains to her that they are already behind schedule, and she simply tells him that it’s not her problem as she walks off. Trivia Gina's costar is the sixth and final character to use the word ''"'fuck',''" after he dips Gina while they are filming a dance scene and she panics and falls, as dipping her was not part of the original choreography. *The first was Herb Kazzaz in 'Season 1, the second was Charlotte Carson in '''Season 2, the third was Todd Chavez and Diane Nguyen in Season 3, and the fourth was BoJack (stating he wanted to say it towards Beatrice) in Season 4. The fifth was Gina Cazador in [[Season 5|'Season 5']]. *The writers have a rule, which is that this word can be used only once per season and only when a character's relationship with BoJack is permanently ruined. **Out of the five ruined relationships, only the one between Todd and BoJack appears to have a chance of improving, as BoJack is among the first few people to whom Todd willingly discloses his asexuality. ** That rule was almost broken is when Diane shouts "motherfucker" after being told that she's pregnant, in the very first second of Brrap Brrap Pew Pew ''which immediately picked up at the last second of Love And/Or Marriage (where she is heard uttering "''mother-" before it cuts to the end credits of the episode) Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Celebrities Category:Actors